Entre celos y obsesiones
by The Night of the Rabbit
Summary: Siempre hay un punto medio.
1. Punto Medio I

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de—**Death Note**—pertenecen a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata así como a su editorial, por lo que no obtengo beneficio alguno al escribir esta historia además de pasar un buen rato de ocio.

**Resumen: **No había otro modo, nunca lo habría. Porque que después de que _existen ellos_, ni la muerte era una alternativa.

**Notas del Autor (Importante): **Esta serie de one-shots (**sin relación alguna entre ellos)** pertenecen originalmente a la historia "De celos y obsesiones" la cual es también una serie de diversos One-shots sobre Matt, Mello, Near y Linda. En un principio los pequeños relatos que titulé "Punto medio" tenían como fin el servir de contraposición a la idea original tratada en "De celos y obsesiones", sin embargo, muchas personas parecían confundidas con la estructura que maneje la cual consistía en publicar un "Punto medio" entre cada dos capítulos de la línea original del fanfic; así que después de un tiempo (3 años), una jarra de té de limón y varios "Review" pidiendo una explicación sobre la historia, he decidido tomar los "Puntos medios" y publicarlos a parte…con unas pequeñas ediciones porque releyendo me di cuenta que era un total caos.

Pero si desean leer "De celos y obsesiones" para entender el porqué de este necesario divorcio, pueden hacerlo. Cuando todos los "Puntos Medios" sean editados y vueltos a publicar los borraré de la historia original. Yeap ¡Limpieza de Primavera!

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Punto Medio **

**I**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

Giraba sobre sí misma, una y otra vez con los brazos abiertos, la mirada perdida en la bóveda celeste y riendo abiertamente con toda la alegría y jovialidad que podía.

Su vestido blanco marfil se embolsaba con cada giro, reflejando la luz de luna causando que brillara; la hacía lucir irreal, hermosa, con el cabello castaño revoloteando a su alrededor, dándole la imagen perfecta, ideal, de una hada de Luna o la Princesa de la misma. O al menos, así la veían ellos, quienes se mantenían a muy pocos metros en silencio devoto, con sonrisas sutiles, deseando absorber un poco de aquella juguetona inocencia que se negaba a ser opacada por el mundo lógico, racional y gris. Y si les preguntaran, si se permitieran contestar, admitirían con una extraña mezcla de tentación y desprecio que ese mundo que les era negado, ese mundo donde Linda existía, en una parte recóndita de sus almas—si es que de verdad tenían una—se encontraba seducida por la eterna sonrisa y las fraternales caricias que esa chica les ofrecía.

Porque deberían—pero nunca lograrían—admitir que eso a lo que llamaban amor les era un incomprensible y excitante misterio.

Y Linda sonreía despreocupada, enamorada totalmente de la vida y ellos sentían celos, querían hacer lo mismo, querían desentrañar esa incógnita que representaba aquella niña a la que simplemente no podían, por alguna extraña razón, negar algo. Pero como ese sentimiento parecía rehuirles se conformaban con verla, con tenerla cerca, a ella, a Linda, a la que secretamente cada uno deseaba para sí mismo. Porque solo ella podría juntarles en una misma habitación donde Matt y Mello no eran un conjunto y Near el enemigo, donde no había miradas airadas, comentarios ácidos y rivalidades gritadas.

Porque ella sonreía y les recordaba lo ignorantes que los tres eran por igual, no existían diferencias.

Y ella giraba dibujando pequeños círculos sobre el césped con los pies descalzos, bailoteando de aquí para allá disfrutando del momento único, significativo, especial al que ellos nunca lograban entender.

Mello farfulló algo, Matt rio por lo bajo y Near sólo retorció un mechón de su cabello. Y como adivinando, Linda se acercó donde ellos con su eterna sonrisa, su aire angelical y la imagen maternal que ellos descaradamente le habían asignado. En un delicado pero seguro movimiento, Linda se sujetó del delgado brazo del joven albino invitándole a bailar con ella pero Near se negó una y otra vez, porque no había música, no había motivo, no había finalidad en esa acción pero ella, dibujando una mueca de molestia, lo arrastró consigo causando una risa burlona de parte de Mello y un ulular del pelirrojo.

Ciertamente, el pequeño chico en pijamas sabía hacer muchas cosas, pero entre esas cosas no estaba el bailar, era ella quien le guiaba paso a paso y de forma sorpresiva Near se vio totalmente perdido sin que su privilegiada memoria lograra grabar explicaciones, conformándose más con procesar la sensación de calidez que desprendía la cercanía de Linda.

Mello tuvo el placer de burlarse por primera vez en su vida de Near.

Matt se sorprendió a sí mismo al guiar a Mello en una improvisado baile al intemperie.

Y Near se dejó llevar por alguien más que no era él mismo, disfrutando de un momento ilógico y aparentemente insignificante a sus ojos.

Linda, por su parte, solo podía pensar en lo a gusto que era estar así, los cuatro juntos y en lo maravilloso que sería permanecer de ese modo: sin sucesores de L, sin inteligencias privilegiadas, aptitudes musicales y rivalidades proclamadas, solo ellos: Matt, Mello, Near y Linda

_Una sinfonía perfecta._

_._

_._

_._


	2. Punto Medio II

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Punto Medio **

**II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Linda era a sus doce años, pequeña, esbelta, alegre y para algunos demasiado parlanchina pero no por eso mucho menos preciosa._

Matt siempre había pensado que en el mundo se había nacido para experimentar y probar toda maravilla que había en éste. Siempre se imaginaba a si mismo conduciendo algún auto de carreras (negro y estampado con llamas) y hacer comer el polvo a cualquier idiota que pensara podía ganarle. Otras veces, se veía a sí mismo escalando alguna montaña, el Himalaya y ¿Por qué no? ¡Incluso el Everest! morir congelado tampoco podría ser tan malo como muchos pensaban. También, una buena carrera de motocross, buceo, paracaidismo y salto de acantilado sería emocionante.

_Mello a sus catorce años no era amable, considerado o respetuoso y tampoco es que le importara mucho lo que pensaran de él._

Quería, del mismo modo, conocer otros lugares y no quedarse únicamente con la imagen desesperantemente familiar del jardín y los interiores de orfanato. Italia era bastante elegante, Francia también y ambos, según sabia, tenía muy buenos bares nocturnos de juegos y apuestas—Ilegales en su mayoría—en las barrios más bajos y olvidados aunque también sería bueno aprender de su cultura…mucho después de divertirse un rato. Las Vegas también eran un grandioso destino, la ciudad que nunca duerme era sin duda su idea de paraíso terrenal. México también tenía mucho que ofrecer, en especial para alguien como él que sabía lo que quería. Incluso Japón, la tierra del Sol naciente, parecía ser un buen lugar donde pasar una estancia indefinida.

_Ni Mello ni Linda eran iguales, siquiera similares. Ella se divertía pintando lo que sea que se le cruzara en frente, tocando aquel piano olvidado hasta antes de su llegada, bailoteando como una habilidosa bailarina en pleno debut. Él se complacía torturando a quien fuera que se le cruzara en frente, irrumpiendo la paz de cualquier habitación con su simple llegada, desquebrajando y bordeando las reglas a su beneficio. Linda prefería el blanco y azul celeste para el mural de la clase, Mello quería negro, marrón, gris y parecidos._

Matt podría, si quisiera, leer una cantidad ridícula de libros, de cualquier nacionalidad, sin importarle su calidad o género pero como no era así se conformaría con toda clase de videojuegos, adquiriría cuanta nueva consola que saliera a la venta y no despreciaría en lo absoluto ningún juego sin importar categoría. Probaría toda marca de cigarros—que no debería hasta la mayoría de edad—manteniendo siempre sus preferidos, el alcohol también pero no en exceso. Las drogas, las probaría quizás, solo por no dejar. Cualquier comida estaría bien siempre y cuando no fuesen vegetales. Los dulces no los menospreciaba.

_Linda olía siempre a champú y perfume dejando rastro cuando caminaba de esa forma tan grácil y femenina que tenía. Mello parecía ser más bien, una enorme tarta de chocolate envuelta de una fuerte cubierta de fiereza y rebeldía_.

La ropa no importaba, no mucho ¡comodidad sobre todo! tampoco el color era un problema, eso sí, rosita ni muerto. ¡Oh! Y ¿Cómo olvidar el Kamasutra?

_Linda parecía estar obsesionada con Near. Mello estaba obsesionado con destruir a Near._

Cualquier cosa, no importaba lo extraño, doloroso o estúpido que fuese, Matt quería experimentarlo.

_Ella se cohibía y sonrojaba con la extrema cercanía. Se estremecía y pestañeaba entreabriendo los labios. _

Desde lo más simple a lo más complejo.

_Él alzaba la barbilla orgulloso, inflaba el pecho y retaba con la mirada. Torcía los labios y arrugaba el entrecejo._

Y sonreía satisfecho cuando tachaba una cosa más de su lista, dispuesto y seguro de continuar su odisea.

_Linda sabia a fresas y una combinación exquisita de otros dulces. Mello a chocolate y un toque extraño de menta._

Después de todo, Matt estaba seguro de que la vida estaba hecha para probar y experimentar de todo un poco, cada vez más.

_Hombre o Mujer_

Y quizás el repetir algunas cosas tampoco estaría tan mal.

_Daba igual._

_._

_._

_._


	3. Punto Medio III

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Punto Medio **

**III**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Near había dicho que no tardaría, que esperara solo un poco ya que todo ese drama terminaría ahí: en ese momento y por propia mano. Claro estaba que él no tenía por qué explicárselo, _ya lo sabía_, pero agradecía de sobremanera que le tuviera cierta consideración y respeto al grado de explicarse ante ella.

Linda sonrió con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Si bien y como le había dicho a Halle, no había un nombre concreto para la relación que tenía con el joven albino, la palabra _"Compañeros"_ no podía estar tan alejada de la verdad. Lo que pasaba de vez en vez, cuando no había nadie, además de los interminables juguetes del chico, era simplemente pequeñas fracciones de tiempo en que los corrientes efectos hormonales de la adolescencia se hacían espacio en la personalidad fría y calculadora de Near _¿Que ella tenía la culpa?_ _¡Oh, claro!_ No lo negaba. Podría tener aún la joven edad de dieciséis años pero sabía que era dueña no sólo de una envidiable apariencia física, sino también de un cerebro capaz de armar ciertos juegos para los que Nate River no estaba preparado, por lo que él terminaba cediendo, aunque fuese sólo para que al segundo siguiente segundo volviera a escudarse en su inmutable mascara de indiferencia. Bien lo había dicho una vez Roger, ella hubiese sido un excelente **L**, sabia ver más allá de lo evidente, buscar y atacar, la perfecta combinación entre estrategia e imprevisibilidad, pero ella prefería envolverse de la cadenciosa complejidad de la Belleza y el Arte_—"Ser L es muy aburrido"_—y cedió el lugar a Near aumentando solo la rivalidad que ya había de por si entre él y Mello.

— Mello—Susurró sin poder evitar sentirse incomoda, más no culpable, ella no tenía por qué sentirse culpable, después de todo se lo había advertido. Ella no intervendría en la estúpida competencia que mantenía con Near pero si llegaba a advertir que alguno de los arrebatos que solía tener amenazaba la vida del albino…lo haría, después de todo, Linda se había autoproclamado la principal defensa que tenía Near, ya fuese contra Kira o el mismo Mello. No pretendía, ni quería ser** L** pero no permitirá que un desequilibrado con aires de modelo y un chico con aberración por cualquier cosa que no fuera él mismo y el chocolate destruyeran los planes que tenía para un futuro no muy lejano. Si, Linda también era egoísta y posesiva. Por lo que no dudo cuando llegó el momento en que tuvo que decidir si salvar a Mello o cubrir mejor las huellas de Near.

— ¡Por Dios!—Exclamó el chofer cuando el ruido de unos disparos se escuchó dentro de la bodega. Linda simplemente se limitó a bajar la ventanilla, dejando que el aire meciera los cabellos castaños que a Near tanto le gustaba enrollar entre sus dedos. Al siguiente minuto pudo observar como un Yagami Light salía con la camisa manchada del rojo carmín de su propia sangre, tratando en vano escapar del final de su destino. Linda creyó que tal vez, como ser humano, debería sentir compasión y pena por el castaño pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Sin embargo, soltó una risilla cuando el fugaz recuerdo de un molesto Near le comentó cuando ella regreso de una elegante cena donde Light había sido el anfitrión, uno muy atento, que a _"Él no le gustaba compartir_. Light se había mostrado ante ella como un hombre amable y encantador desde que se conocieron en aquella exposición de arte donde fueron las más destacadas personalidades de Japón. Obviamente el jefe de policía Yagami Light, estaría ahí. Linda había pensado que quizás, el suplantador de Lawliet, la había estado considerando como parte de su plan aunque después había vuelto su mirada sobre Mikami. —Yo no le convenía…Incluso en mi papel no parecía ser tan influenciable.

Alcanzó a ver a Giovanni junto a otros agentes buscar al convaleciente "Dios Kira" y a Near dirigirse donde ella con paso lento seguido de Halle. Sonrió de forma dulce y se hizo a un lado cuando la portezuela del coche se abrió—Perdona la tardanza—ella negó levemente en cuanto los dedos del pálido muchacho se enredaron en un mechón de su castaña cabellera. La portezuela volvió a cerrarse y Near dio órdenes de regresar a la base o como Linda prefería decir: "a casa".

Por lo poco que dijo el albino, Giovanni se encargaría de Raito.

— Tengo hambre—Dijo y Near asintió. A Linda siempre le había gustado terminar el día con una taza de Té y unos panecillos de jalea dulce. Lo único que se permitía comer fuera de su dieta diaria, y es que no todos podían darse el lujo de atiborrarse de caramelos y demás cosas sin afrontarse a las consecuencias físicas de ello.

—No lo había comentado…—Interrumpió Halle algo incomoda cuando la mirada oscura de Near se posó en ella—… Mello—Ambos jovencitos notaron la sombra de dolor que cruzó en su pálido rostro—…Mello tenía otro escondite, no hay nada que sea de utilidad excepto por algunos documentos sobre un tal Matt—Linda sonrió de forma melancólica.

— Matt… fue un error de cálculo—masculló Near y siguió enredando sus dedos en aquellos largos cabellos castaños. La chica no estaba en total desacuerdo. Matt había sido una falla en un plan mal diseñado, no había sido culpa de ella ni de Near. Mello simplemente pareció haber decidido no irse solo, pero eso no evitaba que ella se sintiera un poco apenada. Matt era de las pocas personas con las que podía tener una charla frívola, superficial, sin motivos o finalidades. De las pocas con las que podía _apagar _su cerebro y dejarse llevar por la adolescente que era. Y ahora que se permitía recordar, aun había algo que hacer. Apretó con muy poca fuerza la mano del chico que se hallaba entre sus cabellos y sonrió de forma dulce mientras pedía aquel pequeño favor.

.

.

* * *

.

.

No estaba segura de porque estaba ahí. Ni tampoco que podría decir o hacer, era obvio que no era la persona ideal para estar junto a aquella bella mujer en esa situación, ni en ninguna otra realmente, en especial cuando en alguna ocasión la rubia la había visto a ella como rival por el amor de Light_—El amor es ciego_—Y las obsesiones son aun peor.

El viento chocaba contra su rostro y podía observar el matiz rojizo del atardecer, las nubes negras se abrían paso, pronto caería la lluvia y la noche se volvería aún más oscura e indescifrable. _Perfecto para empezar el luto eterno._

— Misa—La llamó y vio como la Idol se sobresaltó. Sus cabellos rubios revolotearon al mismo son que la tela negra de aquel traje oscuro de holanes. Y Linda admiro, como siempre, la forma en que, aun con aquellos excéntricos trajes la modelo lucia hermosa. Aquellos ojos ámbar se fijaron en los castaños de ella, como buscando una explicación a algo de lo que ni ella estaba segura y por lo que la usualmente picara y jovial mirada se veía ahora empañada. Linda dudaba que Misa-Misa adjudicara todo aquello a la reciente muerte de Light, de Kira. _No lo sabe, no todavía_. Estiró su mano hacia la rubia y sonrió de forma sutil. Misa asintió y cerró sus delicadas manos sobre las de Linda, quien sólo se preguntaba cuando la rubia volvería a un lugar así, donde el aire chocaba de lleno en el rostro y el atardecer adornaba con sublime naturalidad, esperando una respuesta, por Light, por su Dios_. Dar un fin a todo_

-¿Te gustaría tomar el té conmigo, Misa?

.

.

.


End file.
